Kidnapped
by SymmetryCat
Summary: Human AU. Feliciano is just an airheaded boy working at a bakery with his brother, Lovino. His life is flipped upside down when he's kidnapped by the Captain Arthur Kirkland. I suck at summaries... Pirate!England x Italy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, Symmetry here bringing you some of one of my new favorite pairings. Pirate!England x Italy. This is based off an rp of the same name on WCRPG (I was Italy).**

**Warnings: Human Au, Pirate!England (please ladies, try not to faint), Shounen-ai, possibly some language.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, all my favorite fanfics would become canon. It would be GLORIOUS! But sadly, I don't. Hence why I am here writing fanfics.**

* * *

Feliciano Vargas smiled as he switched the 'closed' sign to 'open' on the door of the bakery he shared with his brother, Lovino Vargas. He scampered over to the counter to wait for the day's customers. His brother was in the back, preferring to bake the goods for the bakery than deal with the many customers that frequented their bakery. He glanced over at the window, noting the clouds starting to cover the sky. "Ve, guess it's going to be a bit cloudy today." He mused, whistling as he watches the people walking on the streets.

Captain Arthur Kirkland walked down the towns path way, crew behind him. The Brit smirked and looked around, seeing the bakery he had been looking for. He had heard some women in the tavern by the docks talking about a pair of cute Italian boys running the town's bakery. They said one was kind and airheaded, while the other had a bad temper and wasn't as pleasant as his younger brother. He chuckled softly and a bit dark. He walked towards the direction, towns people avoiding them. The clacking of his boots made him more anxious and he walked faster to the bakery. Once arriving, he stopped his crew and took two members with him as he walked to the counter, hiding his smirk with the shadow of his hat. The boy at the counter looked up and smiled at him, obviously oblivious to the threat of the three men standing a mere foot or two away from him. "Ve, welcome! What can I get for you?" Arthur chuckled, lifting his hat with one finger. He licked his lips as he gazed at the Italian, "You." The boy tilted his head and blinked, "Eh?" Arthur snapped his fingers and his two crew members grabbed the Italian, tying up his arms and legs. They also stuffed some rope in his mouth as a gag. One of the men easily hefted the boy over his shoulder as the other tightened the ropes. As the boy started to thrash around and give muffled shrieks in panic, the Brit pulled out his gun. He trained it on the door to the kitchen incase the brother decided to interfere. The older brother in fact did poke his head out; but at the sight of the pirates, his eyes grew wide. Arthur chuckled as he watched the Italian creep back into the kitchen and shot off a warning shot that blew open the cash register. The crew member not holding the younger Italian gathered up the money with a nod from the Captain. The pirates, plus their captive, exited the bakery and the door was slammed loudly behind them. Arthur's crew followed behind him as they walked back to the ship. He pointed his guns at the civilians staring at them, who instantly scattered as the pirate smirked. When they boarded the ship, the Italian was set on the deck. Arthur smiled down at him before pointing his gun at the boy's head and whispering, "Now tell me. Who are you, love?"

* * *

**So yeah, there ya go. Please leave a review telling me what you liked/didn't like and such. I'll be posting the next chapter pretty soon cause the RP is already like seven pages long. Oh, and flames will be used to roast delicerous marshmallows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Roman Empire, people actually read this! I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I checked my email and pretty much stopped breathing. I'm glad you guys like it so far! Sorry about not getting this out sooner, I was distracted by roleplaying on WCRPG and being dragged around in real life (Like a ten mile bike ride where everyone leaves me behind. :( )As Bluebird Rain pointed out, last chapter was short. This next chapter is short too. That's because I have such a hard time with length. I start freaking out about the quality and it stresses me out. But, I think next chapter will be a bit longer. Not going to spoil anything, but I personally think it's a bit cute. Well, here you go. Enjoy this chapter, I know I do.**

**Warnings: Human Au, Pirate!England, Shounen-ai, Iggy's mouth.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I'd probably still be writing fanfiction about it...still, I don't think I am Hidekaz Himaruya...*checks I.D.* Nope, I'm not.**

* * *

_"Now tell me. Who are you, love?"_

Feliciano looked up at the pirate, fear evident in his eyes. "F-Feliciano V-Vargas." He stuttered as he sat on the boat that was starting to pick up speed as it left the docks. Feliciano looked back at the town that was slowly fading from view, letting out a sigh. Arthur studied Feliciano, grinning as he unhooked a whip from his belt loop. "Get up." He demanded, raising his sword with one hand and quickly slashing through the ropes holding the boy. Feliciano quickly stood up, rubbing his wrists for a second. Arthur walked over to a door and opened it up, revealing stairs leading below deck. "Go." He ordered. Feliciano walked over, studying the steps before hesitantly starting to walk down. With an impatient growl, Arthur flicked the whip at the boy's feet, causing him to hurry down the stairs and into a small room with a squeak. Arthur follows him down the stairs, shutting the door behind him. Feliciano whimpered, turning to the captain/ "Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded. Arthur peers at the Italian's face and snarls, "Why do you think I'll need to hurt you? Don't fuck up and you'll be fine." His eyes gleamed as he locked gazes with Feliciano, who gulped and started to back away. With a smirk, he backed him into a corner. He placed one hand by Feliciano's shoulder and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt with the other, pulling their faces closer and crashing his lip against the other's. Feliciano's eyes widened and he attempted to push the Brit away; Arthur let go of his shirt and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds before the pirate released the boy, who slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He looked up at Arthur for a second before looking away with a blush and burying his face in his knees. Arthur rolled his eyes and murmured to himself, "So pathetic." He looked down at the boy and growled, "You hungry?" Feliciano glanced at the pirate and nodded faintly, "Y-yeah." Arthur nodded, leaving the room and returning a few minutes later. He held a piece of bread in his hand and tossed it to Feliciano. "Thanks." Feliciano murmured, taking a bite. He glanced at Arthur from the corner of his eye as he ate. Arthur sat down and crossed his legs, seemingly regarding the Italian. When the boy finished, he buried his face back in his knees. With a frown, Arthur stood up, and walked to the back of the room. He picked up a pillow and blanket that had been tossed into the corner, throwing them at Feliciano. "Goodnight." He muttered, leaving the room. The click of the lock echoed around the room as Feliciano lay down on the pillow and pulled the blanket around himself. _I want to go home._ He sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Please, correct any mistakes you find because I'd really appreciate it! (Be nice about it though, please. My self-confidence is unstable enough.)Also, anything I can do to make it better, please tell me! The kiss. Did you like the kiss? I liked the kiss. It wasn't detailed, but I liked it. Also, I'd be grateful if someone would make a cover for this. Not asking you to or anything...just saying if you want to you can. Also, on a completely random note: My hair smells like laundry detergent. My mom got this weird new conditioner...**


End file.
